Prawda czy Wyzwanie
by Gray-chaan
Summary: Jak się skończy niewinna gra w butelkę podczas przyjęcia Wigilijnego?


_**Przyjęcie**_

Czarna Organizacja nie istnieje już od pół roku. Życie wszystkich wróciło do normy.

W Cafe Poirot odbywa się prywatne przyjęcie Bożo Narodzeniowe zorganizowane przez Azusę.

Zaproszeni zostali:

\- Amuro Tooru [Furuya Rei]

\- Shinichi Kudo

\- Akai Shuuichi

\- Kaito Kuroba

\- Hakuba Saguru

\- Hattori Heiji

\- Mali Detektywi

\- Rodzina Mouri

\- Rodzina Nakamori

\- Miwako Sato

\- Tagaki Wataru

\- Juzo Megure

\- Sonoko

\- Masami Sera

\- Kazami

\- Haibara Ai [Shiho]

\- trzech członków FBI

Kawiarnia była pięknie ozdobiona. Na stołach było wiele dań przygotowanych przez Amuro i Azusę.

Wszyscy się świetnie bawili oprócz Amuro, który siedział zamyślony w cieniu.

Nagle podszedł do niego Shinichi.

\- Amuro-san? Dlaczego tak tu stoisz?

\- Hmm? To nic.

\- Chodź dołącz do nas. Będziemy grali prawdę czy wyzwanie.

\- Dobrze, dlaczego nie.

W grze uczęstniczyli Amuro, Shinichi, Hakuba, Kaito, Hattori, Akai, Ran i Sonoko.

\- Kto zaczyna? - spytała Ran.

\- Ja! Ja! - zgłosiła się Sonoko.

Zakręciła butelką, która zatrzymała się na Ran.

\- Prawda, czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Czy masz uczucia do Shinichiego?

Przez chwila trwała cisza.

\- Już nie. - odpowiedziała szczerze.

Sonoko spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu mówiła coś innego.

Ran zakręciła butelką która zatrzymała się na Hattorim.

\- Wyzwanie.

\- No dobrze. Hmm? Przytul Shinichiego. - powiedziała z uśmieszkiem.

Hattori nie wahając się przytulił swojego przyjaciela, który się rumienił.

Zakręcił butelką, która zatrzymała się na Amuro.

\- Prawda.

\- Kim tak naprawdę jesteś? Zastanawiałem się nad tym od dłuższego czasu, ale... Nie wydajesz się zwykłym początkującym detektywem.

Zawahał się.

\- Jestem Amuro Tooru, kelner z małej kawiarenki i detektyw.

\- Nie kłam. - poprosił Shinichi.

-... Furuya Rei z PSB. - powiedział wzdychając. - Bourbon z BO. Amuro Tooru detektyw i kelner. Zero.

Zakręcił butelką nie dając im czasu na reakcje.

Butelka wylądowała na Akai.

\- Prawda, czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda...

Nastała chwila napiętej ciszy.

\- Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś FBI?

-... Co?

\- Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś? O Hiromitsu.

-... Nie chciałem, abyś się obwiniał.

Gdy Furuya się nie odezwał, Akai zakręcił butelkę która zatrzymała się na Shinichim.

\- Prawda.

-... Kogo najbardziej lubisz?

\- Hattori i Ran.

Butelka wskazała Hakubę.

\- Wyzwanie.

\- Trzymaj na kolanach Kaito przez całą grę.

Obaj wymienini zarumienili się, lecz wykonali polecenie.

Hakuba zakręcił butelką, tym razem wypadła Sonoko.

\- Wyzwanie!

\- Spytaj się Keibu Nakamori o Kaitou Kid.

Sonoko wstała podchodząc do Nakamoriego.

\- ZŁAPIE KIEDYŚ TEGO PRZEKLĘTEGO ZŁODZIEJA! POCZEKAJ TYLKO KID NAPEWNO POŻAŁUJESZ ŻE ZACZOŁEŚ KRAŚĆ!

Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

Sonoko szybko wróciła kręcąc butelką, która zatrzymała się na Kaito.

\- Wyzwanie!

\- Pocałuj Hakubę.

\- Co?! Nie ma mowy!

\- Nie masz wyboru.

Kaito odwrócił się do Hakuby i pocałował go w policzek.

\- Gotowe. Pocałowany. Następny.

\- Nie! Miałeś go pocałować w usta!

\- Miałem go pocałować. Nie powiedziałaś gdzie. - powiedział.

Butelka wskazała Akai.

\- Prawda, czy wyzwanie?

\- Wyzwanie.

Kaito uśmiechnął się złośliwie zerkając na Furuyę.

\- Hmm... Moja szansa by się zemścić. - szepnął.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytająco, oprócz Rei który wiedział o czym mówi Kaito.

\- Akai-san proszę pocałuj Furuyę w usta.

Furuya zbladł. Tego on się nie spodziewał. Pocałunek? Z Akai?

Agent FBI wstał powoli zbliżając się do Zero. Rei zaczął się powoli cofać, aż natknął się na ścianę.

\- Nie waż się. - ostrzegł ostro.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie mogę się wycofać. - powiedział Akai zanim się schylił całując Furuyę.

\- Tak! To takie słodkie! - krzyczała szczęśliwa Azusa.

\- Furuya-san! - zawołał przerażony Kazami.

Furuya Rei był czerwony jak pomidor.

Akai Shuuichi przerwał pocałunek patrząc na Zero.

\- Jesteś słodki. - powiedział z uśmiechem unikając nadchodzącego ciosu.

\- Zamknij się! - krzyknął znów się zamachując, lecz jego pięść została złapana. Nagle Akai szarpnął ciągnąć go do uścisku.

\- Przepraszam.

Inni postanowili zostawić ich w spokoju kontynuując grę bez nich.

Przyjęcie zakończyło się, początkiem dwóch nowych par:

~ Akai i Furuya

~ Co za szok Hakuba i Kaito. Jak?

Pod koniec przyjęcięcia Aoko zawołała ich by podeszli do niej. Nakamori kazała im spojrzeć w górę i szybko uciekła zostawiając zszokowanych chłopców pod jemiołą.

\- Co robimy? - pyta zawstydzony Kaito.

\- Nie wiem. - odpowiada Hakuba.

\- Musicie się pocałować. To tradycja.

Oboje się zaczerwienili i spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Nie ma innego wyjścia, co? - spytał wzdychając Kaito.

Złapał Hakubę za krawat ciągnąć do pocałunku, by zakończyć to jak najszybciej.

Wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły krzyczeć z zachwytu.

Gdy Kaito oderwał się od pocałunku był cały czerwony. Szybko odszedł, zostawiając zszokowanego Hakubę.

~END~


End file.
